Die Königin der Drachen - Kapitel 22 - Tyrion III
Zusammenfassung Joffrey Baratheon wird auf seiner Hochzeit vergiftet. Synopsis Tyrion rekonstruiert das Attentat auf Bran Tyrion Lennister schaut zu, wie der Hohe Septon, der eine neue und noch prächtigere Krone trägt als die, die beim Aufstand von Königsmund zerstört worden ist, Joffrey Baratheon mit Margaery Tyrell vermählt. Er muss sich eingestehen, dass das Brautpaar prächtig aussieht. Tyrion ist unruhig wegen der Nacht mit Shae und weil er zu viel Wein getrunken hat und sich nun nicht erleichtern kann. Vor allem aber ist er wütend auf Joffrey und dessen Gehabe mit seinem neuen Schwert aus Valyrischem Stahl. Er denkt über das Attentat auf Brandon Stark nach ist sich sicher, dass Joffrey dahinter stecken muss. Vielmehr ärgert er sich darüber, nicht früher darauf gekommen zu sein. Jaime Lennister hätte niemals einen anderen Mann geschickt, sondern hätte die Sache selbst erledigt, und Cersei Lennister ist zu gerissen für solch ein plumpes Attentat. Joffrey hingegen war dumm und bösartig genug, um einen Attentäter unter all den freien Rittern und Händlern zu finden, die sich dem königlichen Tross in den Norden angeschlossen hatten. Tyrion fällt auf, wie lächerlich Joffreys Idee gewesen ist, zu warten, bis König Robert Baratheon Winterfell wieder verlassen hatte, und wie er vermutlich gedacht hat, dass es ein besonders verschlagener Zug sei. Tyrion nimmt weiterhin an, dass Joffrey den Dolch einfach aus Roberts Schatztruhe gestohlen hat. Er weiß zwar nicht, warum Joffrey das getan haben könnte, aber er denkt, dass er einfach nur seinem Vater Robert Baratheon beeindrucken wollte. Spoiler zeigen Tatsächlich kommt Tyrion der Wahrheit hier sehr nah, denn in der Tat wollte Joffrey seinen Vater beeindrucken, der im betrunkenen Zustand geäußert hatte, dass sich jemand erbarmen und Bran von seinem Leid erlösen sollte‚ siehe: VI-Jaime IV. Joffrey legt Margaery den Brautmantel um, den Tommen Baratheon ihm reicht, und Tyrion blickt zu Ser Loras Tyrell und fragt sich, ob der Ritter der Blumen seine Schwester vor Joffrey beschützen kann. Ser Meryn Trant und Ser Loras führen die Prozession aus der Septe an, dahinter wirft Tommen Blumen, dann folgen Cersei und Lord Maes, dahinter Alerie Hohenturm und Lord Tywin Lennister. Als nächstes folgen Olenna Rothweyn und Ser Kevan Lennister, bewacht von Arryk und Erryk. Dann folgen Ser Garlan Tyrell und seine Gemahlin Leonette Fossowey und dann Tyrion mit Sansa. Tyrion und Sansa kehren zur Burg zurück Als sie aus der Septe hinaustreten, brandet ihnen der Jubel der Massen zu, denn der Pöbel liebt Margaery, weil sie mit Renly Baratheon verheiratet gewesen ist, der die Stadt selbst aus dem Grab heraus gerettet hat in der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser, und deren Haus die Hauptstadt mit ihrem Reichtum aus Rosengarten beschenkt hatte. Dabei war es Lord Maes Tyrell gewesen, der am Anfang des Konflikts die Rosenstraße geschlossen und damit die Hungersnot erst ausgelöst hatte. Sie gratulieren dem Brautpaar und steigen dann in ihre Sänfte. Tyrion beobachtet Sansa und findet, dass sie genauso hübsch ist wie Margaery. Tyrion will endlich den Panzer ihrer Höflichkeit durchdringen und kann nicht aufhören zu reden. Er schlägt vor, mit ihr nach Casterlystein zu reisen, um ihr sein zuhause zu zeigen, aber sie entgegnet wieder einmal nur höflich, dass es ihr Freude bereiten würde, ihn zu begleiten, wenn es ihm Freude macht. Draußen hört Tyrion das Volk Joffreys Namen skandieren, und ihm wird klar, dass er in drei Jahren die Stadt verlassen haben sollte, wenn Joffrey nämlich alleine regieren darf. Er denkt über Altsass nach oder die Freien Städten, vielleicht Braavos, wo man den Titan von Braavos bewundern kann. Er erzählt Sansa von Braavos, aber auch jetzt antwortet sie nur höflich, und das ermüdet Tyrion. Sie schweigen den Rest des Weges. als sie den Burghof erreichen, verabschiedet sich Tyrion für eine Stunde von Sansa, um sich zunächst einmal zu erleichtern. Tyrion sinniert über den Krieg der Fünf Könige Podrick Payn erscheint und sagt, Tyrions Wams läge auf seinem Bett, aber Tyrion möchte weder Sansa noch Shae sehen, die auch dort sein werden. Er setzt sich mit einem Becher Wein ans Fenster, blickt auf den Hof hinab und denkt, dass der Krieg der Fünf Könige nun vorbei sei. Robb Stark und Stannis Baratheon sind besiegt, und die Kämpfe in den Flusslanden werden auch bald schon beendet sein: Gregor Clegane hat die Rubinfurt und Harrenhal fast ohne Gegenwehr eingenommen siehe die Schlacht an der Rubinfurt und die Eroberung von Harrenhal., Seegart hat sich dem Schwarzem Walder nach einer kurzen Belagerung ergeben, und Lord Randyll Tarly kontrolliert den Königsweg, Jungfernteich und Dämmertal siehe: die Schlacht von Dämmertal und die Einnahme von Jungfernteich.. Im Westen formiert sich derweil eine Streitmacht, um Schnellwasser anzugreifen: Ser Dawen Lennister hat sich schon mit Ser Forley Prester am Goldzahn vereint, und Ser Ryman Frey führt zusätzlich 2000 Speere von den Zwillingen herunter. Und Lord Paxter Rothweyn behauptet, die Flotte des Arbor sei bald stark genug, um Segel zu setzen und um Dorne und die Trittsteine herumzufahren und Stannis Baratheons Piratenflotte aus Lys zu vernichten. Plötzlich steht Podrick neben Tyrion und erinnert ihn daran, sich umzuziehen. Tyrion fasst den Entschluss, sich kräftig zu betrinken. Als sie das Schlafgemach betreten, kleidet Shae gerade Sansa an. Sansa trägt ein silber-graues Kleid aus Seide und dazu ein silbernes Haarnetz mit purpurnen Edelsteinen. Tyrion macht Sansa ein Kompliment, aber als Shae sie fragt, ob sie sie nicht am Abend bedienen dürfe, da sie so gern auch etwas von der prächtigen Hochzeit sehen wolle, kann Tyrion seinen Ärger kaum unterdrücken. Tyrion kleidet sich ebenfalls an, dann nimmt er Sansa am Arm und führt sie hinaus in die Menge, die zum Thronsaal strömt. Sie plaudern ein wenig auf dem Hof mit anderen Gästen, und Tyrion findet, dass Sansa das gut beherrscht. Sie erklärt Lord Gil Rosby, sein Husten klinge schon viel besser, lobt Elinor Tyrells Kleid und fragt Jalabhar Xho nach den Hochzeitsbräuchen der Sommerinseln. Lancel Lennister zeigt sich zum ersten Mal wieder in der Öffentlichkeit, und als Sansa seine Tapferkeit lobt, strahlen er und sein Vater Ser Kevan Lennister, dabei sieht Lancel fürchterlich abgemagert aus und muss von seinem Vater gestützt werden. Sie treffen auf Olenna Rothweyn, die Sansa Kompliemente macht und ihr dann das Haarnetz zurechtzupft. Sie drückt ihr ihr Beileid wegen Robb aus, denn wenngleich sie sagt, Robb sei ein Verräter gewesen, so sei es doch unerhört, einen Mann auf einer Hochzeit umzubringen. Sie sagt, sie sei froh, bald wieder nach Rosengarten aufbrechen zu können, denn Königsmund stinke ihr zu sehr. Sie bietet Sansa an, sie dort zu besuchen, denn sie werde Margaery schrecklich vermissen. Sie plaudern noch ein wenig über Tyrions Aufgaben als Meister der Münze, wobei Olenna sich über den "Zwergenheller" lustig macht. Dann tätschelt sie Sansa noch einmal übers Haar und verabschiedet sich. Tyrion und Sansa gehen durch den Mittelgang auf ihre Ehrenplätze zu, und Tyrion spürt die Blicke der Menschen auf sich ruhen. Joffrey und Margaery reiten auf zwei weißen Rössern in den Thronsaal hinein. Braut und Bräutigam werden von ihren neuen Familienmitgliedern mit Küsschen begrüßt, nur Tyrion wird ausgespart. Tyrion und Sansa sitzen weit zu Joffreys Rechten, hinter Ser Garlan und Leonette. Das hochzeitsfest beginnt Joffrey verkündet, dass nun mit dem Weintrinken angefangen werden solle und füllt den rieisgen Becher, den Lord Maes ihm geschenkt hat. 1000 Becher stoßen an und die Halle skandiert Margaerys Namen. Tyrion leert seinen Becher in einem Zug und ist froh, dass es nun etwas zu essen gibt, dabei denkt er an die armen Menschen in der Stadt, die für einen Rettich töten würden. Tyrion schaut sich die prächtigen Frauen an, die allesamt irgendeinem Mann gehören: zuallererst natürlich Margaery, aber auch ihre hübsche Mutter Alerie Hohenturm, ihre drei Basen, Orton Sonnwetters Frau Taena von Myr, Ellaria Sand inmitten der Dornischen, allerdings weit weg von den Tyrells platziert, dann sieht er eine Schwangere unter den Fossoweys, die besonders liebevoll mit ihrem Mann umgeht, und für einen Moment stellt er sich vor, was passieren würde, wenn er sich Sansa zu nähern versuchte, doch der Gedanke deprimiert ihn und er bestellt sich neuen Wein. Nach dem zweiten Gang erscheint der erste Sänger namens Hamisch der Harfner und trägt ein Lied vor, das er Lord Renlys Ritt nennt. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Quelle *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/A_Storm_of_Swords-Chapter_60 *http://towerofthehand.com/books/103/061/index.html Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Kapitel, die in Königsmund spielen Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Tyrion Lennister Die Königin der Drachen: Kapitel 22